ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Knightmares
The Knightmares are a race of powerful, vaguely demonic horse-like creatures that were born of the Death Dealer's rage. They eat flesh and are fierce, often terrifying warriors. None but the Death Dealer have been able to ride them, for they are wild and proud creatures. History The first Knightmare was born when the Death Dealer's son was enslaved to the Coliseum. She grew so enraged that she wished to set her rage free, and formed the horse of death, Nyctaeus. Later Knightmares were born during the Great War, born of the betrayal-fed rage that the Fae dare to step against the gods. They were among the Death Dealer's most dangerous weapons. Culture Knightmares are primarily creatures of instinct, rather than thought. They refuse to let people ride them--even the Death Dealer being allowed is quite the rarity and honor, which the goddess recognizes. Generally, they are lonely creatures due to their territorial nature. Such powerful creatures are more likely to compete for food and space than to get along well. They tend to be drawn to great battles and wars, though their individual natures may differ slightly based upon the Rage that gave them life. Characteristics Knightmares are creatures of darkness. They are massive, black mares (for they are always mares, never stallions) that aren't entirely opaque, but rather appear to be vaguely smokey. This goes so far as to make their outlines indistinct, shaky, almost ghost-like. Sometimes when they run, their legs go up in smoke, and they no longer gallop but almost float. Their eyes are a blistering red fire, hollow and deep and representative of the rage that birthed them. Once they open their mouths, it is possible to view their teeth; rather than the big molars of an herbivore, the Knightmares have the sharp fangs of a carnivore, for the horses are flesh-eaters. They eat the meat off their victims and off the dead from battle, rending it from bones without hesitation. Reproduction Knightmares are incapable of reproduction. There are two ways a new Knightmare can be created. The first is the same as the original Knightmare: born of the war goddess's rage, they spring forth from the shadows of her and into being. Their power tends to be proportional to the rage from which they are born, as do their lifespans. The second way for a Knightmare to be born is through the violence and horror of battle. They arise from the battlefields were sufficient blood is shed, where sufficient awful things have happened, clawing their way out of the ground and into existence. These Knightmares tend to be the most vicious, but they are also of the shortest lifespan. Abilities Knightmares are stupid strong and terrifying. They share the power of the Death Dealer to encourage strife wherever they go, and they have an aura about them that can strike fear into the hearts of their enemies or instill courage in their compatriots. They can meld into the shadows, using them to teleport all over Ga'Leah, they can take others with them, a rider for instance though the more they take the more taxing it becomes. The shadows themselves seem almost drawn to the beasts when they are close enough which only lends to the fear they can produce. Weaknesses Their rage can make them irrational, sending them into a berserker mode that is incredibly hard to stop. Knightmares can be killed just like any other creature, too much damage can be fatal, though they are made of sturdy stuff. Their blood tends to be black, almost pitch like and great for fueling a fire that never seems to die out. Category:Species of Ga'leah Category:Species